Tricked Her Treat
by Motsie of Atlantis
Summary: <html><head></head>Kensi gets a surprise when she tries to prepare for the staff Halloween pot luck party.</html>


**TRICKED HER TREAT**

**A/N: ****Gina Callen posted a NCIS:LA story last Halloween, and this year laid out a challenge to all to write a NCIS:LA themed HALLOWEEN story about anything, just for fun. Here is a short answer to that challenge based on post by ROTTENeCARDS.**

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan, for teaching me to play with the fantastic characters and sets that they have created. Since I don't own them, they made me promise that I return them by their curfew. Although they might be slightly (?) battered and bruised, I did send them home.

**TRICKED HER TREAT**

Kensi was having a really rough week. It started with her having to provide overwatch as the guys busted in and took down a bunch of Marines that were selling drugs on base. She would have loved to get in and bust a few faces, but instead she had to sit and watch the outside of the building where nothing was happening. Later that week they busted a meth lab. One of the perps took off and Kensi started to chase him. Six blocks later both of them were running short of breath, and then Sam pulled up in his Charger and took the guy into custody.

Her apartment was an absolute mess, even for her. She had no time in the last two weeks to pick up her dirty clothes, do laundry, clean the dishes, anything domestic. She and Deeks were spending time together talking, trying to get their off again, on again relationship back on track. For all the work they were putting into it, she was not seeing much result.

And then this coming Friday was Halloween. Hetty already told them that, barring any major case arising, Friday afternoon there would be a staff party and everyone would go home early. She got into the spirit of the holiday early, by dressing up as a garden gnome. Sam had already brought a few pumpkins that his kids had decorated, a couple of bales of straw, a few broomsticks and some toy bats to hang around the bullpen area. They all drew slips of paper out of Hetty's pointed hat to determine what dish they were to bring to share. Kensi was shocked when she drew deserts. People laughed and said that she would just bring orange and black glazed donuts. She was determined to prove them wrong. She would bake the pumpkin pie from the recipe she found on Martha Stewart's page on the internet. She had everything ready and would bake it on Thursday evening when she got home so it was fresh for Friday.

Thursday was horrible. Everyone was on edge because they had to finish up the paperwork from their last three cases. It was just so time consuming and boring, that everyone's nerves were on edge. As she was leaving, Deeks asked her over to work some more on their relationship. He even promised to spring for some Yummy Yummy Heart Attack. Reluctantly, she agreed, hoping that things might get better for the two of them.

It didn't. Things just got worse. Accusations flew from both sides. Neither of them wanted to listen to what the other was saying. Back and forth the arguments waged, neither side giving an inch. Before she knew it, it was 10:30 and she still had pies to bake.

She was so so tired. But she had promised to provide the desert and so she went into her kitchen and started to make the pies. She could barely keep her eyes open when she reached for the extra virgin olive oil she kept on the shelf. What she actually grabbed was the bottle of witch hazel that Nell had left there for her in case she got burned. Kensi measured it out and added it to the flour to make the pie crust.

When she was done, she debated whether or not to preheat the oven. Since she was so tired, she ruled against it and just set the pies in and turned the oven knob on. She never noticed that she had turned the knob the wrong way, and set the oven for self cleaning. Setting the timer on the stove for thirty minutes, she down in a chair and thought she could just rest her eyes for a few moments.

Ten minutes later the smoke alarm went off. Kensi awoke with a start, her apartment filled with smoke coming from the oven. She threw open two windows to help clear the air and then went to see what damage was done to the pies.

When she opened the oven she could not believe her eyes. There was a teeny, tiny baby devil using his little pitchfork to spear burnt pieces of pie and shove them into his mouth. He looked at Kensi and told her to shut the door because it was getting cold in there. As she closed the door, he laughed and said, "Twick or Tweet."


End file.
